Don and Jess: Cold Reveal
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Things are not going well for Mac and it's up to the team to cheer him up. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Things are not going well for Mac and it's up to the team to cheer him up. And only two episodes left until the last episode of the season. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I am not saying it again.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"I don't get why Sinclair feels the need to go on with all this." Stella said as she, Lindsay and Jess sat at lunch. "He knows that they have nothing on Mac."

"How's Mac holding up?" Jess asked.

Stella shook her head. "He's frustrated and pissed as hell."

"Anything we can do for him?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know." Stella said. "We could probably drag him out for a team night but he may not be great company."

Jess smiled. "I'm sure Danny and Don could pull him out of his shell."

Stella and Lindsay both smiled.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Stel, I'm not in the mood." Mac said.

"That's exactly why you have to come Mac." Stella said. "To get your mind off everything that's happening. Sitting in your office and going over it a thousand times in your head is not going to help."

Mac sighed and put down the file he was flipping through. "Fine but only for a couple of hours. I do have paperwork to do."

Stella smiled. "Mac we will always have paperwork to do. It's part of the job. Now I have to go get Adam and Hawkes so you have five minutes to meet us downstairs where we are meeting Flack and Angell. Don't make me come get you."

Mac nodded and waved Stella out of his office with a smile. She wasn't even gone a minute before Peyton walked in.

"Hey." she said.

Mac nodded to her. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Peyton stood holding her coat and smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight."

Mac took a deep breath. "Normally I'd say yes Peyton but we're having a sort of team night tonight and I'm meeting Stella and the others downstairs in a few minutes."

Mac noticed the way Peyton seemed to stiffen at the mention of Stella but didn't call her on it.

"Ah well we can go out some other time." Peyton said.

Mac nodded. "Yeah we can."

Peyton gave a nod of her own and walked out of Mac's office. Mac shut down his computer and grabbed his jacket before shutting off the lights and heading to the elevator. Stepping out on the ground floor, he saw his team of CSIs plus Don and Jess waiting for him.

"Ah Mac another minute and we were going to send Stel up with handcuffs to drag you down." Don said.

Mac smiled. "I do have to ability to listen when I'm told to do something."

Stella gave a confused smirk. "Really?"

They all laughed as they walked out of the building into the night air. They were going to a bar just down the street from the crime lab. Their normal bar was closed while Cliff was on vacation for a week. The group had been floored when Cliff had said he was taking a vacation as he hardly ever took a day off let alone a week. (A/N: I just thought I'd clear this up, Cliff owns the bar they're always going to. That's how he was able to close it for them for Lindsay's party and why it's closed while he's on vacation.)

"Stella, what happened with that guy from Pennsylvania?" Don asked.

Stella explained the case but left out going to see her foster sister.

"Stella, I thought you were in an orphanage going up." Jess said.

Stella nodded. "I was after that foster home. They couldn't find another one for me so I went to St. Basil's."

They arrived at the bar and while the girls sat with their drinks, the boys pulled Mac over to the pool table to get his mind off things.

"See, told ya they could distract him." Jess said.

Stella smiled. "I will never doubt you again Jess."

Lindsay sipped her beer and leaned forward. "It's so weird to see Mac relaxed like this."

"Well he doesn't do it as often as he should." Stella said. "His career is everything to him and he tends to forget that there is something else outside it."

"Maybe we should drag him out more." Jess said.

Lindsay smiled at Jess. "Hey Jess, have you told Stella what you told me the other night?"

Danny and Hawkes watched the girls with confused faces.

"Hey Flack, what could Stella and Lindsay be saying that's making Angell blush like that?" Hawkes asked.

Don looked up from his shot and frowned. "I have no idea, but they better be careful, she's still armed."

Mac and Adam laughed as Don sunk his shot. Danny and Hawkes groaned.

"Flack how is when we play pool one on one you suck but pair you with Mac and you kick our asses?" Danny asked.

Don shrugged. "Good partner I guess. Not to mention you have a partner of your own to talk to instead of distracting me from my shot."

Danny held out his pool cue to Adam. "Adam take my place."

Adam held up his hands. "Sorry Danny, I don't do real life games. Video games are more my speed."

Mac smiled and patted Adam on the shoulder. "You just need to learn." He handed Adam his own cue. "Here, we'll teach you."

The girls watched as the boys taught Adam to play pool.

"And here I thought Adam was going to stand on the side lines all night." Lindsay said.

"Nah, Mac wouldn't have let that happen." Stella said. "He's taken Adam under his wing."

"In and out of the lab by the looks of it." Jess said.

Stella smiled. "It's good for them both." Stella held up her beer. "Well ladies it looks like we succeeded in taking Mac's mind off the case."

Lindsay and Jess raised their beers and clinked them with Stella's.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

I had to get Adam involved and given how Mac is with Adam, it really is like he's taken him under his wing. Only one left until the end of the season. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
